Better for You
by This-isFanfiction10
Summary: Alec is a senior whose life is perfect. He has a boyfriend and everything is going great. Then he meets Magnus who helps him to realize that maybe his life isn't perfect. Malec Au
1. First meeting

Alec POV

Hey! I'm Alec Lightwood. First, let me tell you a little bit about myself. I'm a senior at Idris High. I came out to my parents two years ago and they are perfectly fine with it. For the past year I've been dating a guy named Mark. We couldn't be happier. My life is pretty amazing. The only downside is that my parents are workaholics. They put work first and family second. So, being the oldest, I am always taking care of my siblings. That is why I have no social life. Also I'm a real introvert. So anyways, on the first day of school I got up, got myself ready, and then woke up my siblings. "Jace! Izzy! Max! Wake up!" I yelled.

"Ugh! Why does school have to start today!" Izzy complained as she walked into the bathroom.

"I actually happen to be ready." Jace said walking out of his room totally ready.

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother? " I asked.

"Hey, I'm still Jace. Today, I am finally going to ask Clary out." Jace replied.

"'Bout time." Max snorted walking out of his room.

"Hey!" Jace called running down the stairs after Max.

Ten minutes later, everyone was ready to go. We all loaded into my car and drove to the elementary school to drop Max off.

"Bye Max! See you later!" I called as he got out. Max waved to us and went inside. Then, I drove to the high school. We all got out of the car and went our separate ways. Jace went over to his football friends, Izzy went over to her boyfriend, Simon, and I walked inside. "Alec!" someone called. I looked over and saw Mark rushing over to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and gave me a huge hug. "Woah! Easy there." I teased.

"Sorry." He replied. We held hands and walked to my locker.

"I hate that we didn't get to see each other that much over vacation." said Mark. He had been in Florida visiting his family all summer. We talked and everything but it wasn't the same.

"Yeah me too. I missed you." I said. RING!

"Oh shoot. Gotta run. See ya at lunch." Mark said running to class. I walked into my math class.

"Good morning students. Let's take attendance." said the teacher, Mrs. Olsen.

I zoed out until I heard my name.

"Alexander Lightwood." she called.

"Here." I said raising my hand. She continued going through the list. All of a sudden, the door opened and in walked a stranger. A handsome stranger, I thought. He was very colorful, wearing a bright yellow T-shirt with a silver vest and matching silver skinny jeans. He even had on makeup and glitter. His hair was in neat glittered spikes. "Sorry I'm late. I'm new. I had trouble finding the room." The stranger said. Dang, even his voice was hot. Don't think like that Alec, I thought, you have a boyfriend. "I will have someone give you a tour. Um, Lightwood. Give this boy a tour." Mrs. Olsen said. I silently got up and walked over to the man and motioned for him to follow me. "Hello. I'm Magnus Bane. What's your name, cutie?" He said with a wink.

"Alec Lightwood." I replied, blushing.

"Let's get started shall we!" Magnus said with a huge smile. That was how we met.


	2. Drama

_Hey guys! Just wanted to clear a few things up._

 _1\. Mark is not Mark Blackthorn. It's just the name that popped into my head_

 _2\. I don't know how long this story will be_

 _3\. I know things are starting off a bit fast but that's just how I want to start this off._

Alec POV

"So Alec, tell me about yourself." Magnus asked. I looked over at him. We had been walking for about five minutes and the only thing he has said was his name since we started the tour.

"Um well, I've lived in New York my whole life, I have three siblings, and I'm in a happy relationship." I said. That pretty much summed up my whole life. I'm not very interesting. I look at Magnus and he's frowning like he's upset.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Oh, nothing! I'm fabulous." He said quickly, smiling again.

"Okay if you're sure."

We continue the tour then, by the time we're finished, it's about time for lunch.

"Okay! Well we only have a few minutes till lunch so I'm going to get my things for the next class. So, you can just come to me if you ever need anything." I said. I was trying to be nice to him, he probably doesn't have any friends yet.

"What class do you have next? I have science." Magnus tells me.

"Hey! I have science too. Maybe we have the same schedule." I said. He pulls out his schedule too and it turns out, we do have the same schedule.

"So Alec, would it be alright if I sit with you at lunch?" Magnus asked. We were standing at the door to the cafeteria.

"Yeah sure." I answered. I'm sure Mark won't mind having someone else sit with us. Magnus and I walk over to the line, grab our trays, and walk over to me and Mark's usual table.

"Hey Alec!" Mark was smiling at me. He looked over at Magnus and his smile fell.

I sat down beside him while Magnus sat across from us.

"Who's he?" Mark whispered to me.

"New student. He doesn't have any friends here." I whispered back.

"Magnus, this is my boyfriend Mark Thompson. Mark, this is Magnus Bane." I introduced them. They both murmered something that sounded like, 'nice to meet you', but I'm not sure. Lunch continued in an awkward silence. The bell rang and Magnus got up to go to class.

"Alec, I don't want you to hang out with Magnus anymore. I can see the way he looks at you. He likes you, Alec." Marks says to me. I've never seen him act this way. He's dead serious. Usually he jokes around and smiles a lot.

"Come on Mark. You know I like you. Besides, he doesn't have any friends." When I say this, Mark looks kind of hurt.

"Alec, I love you. If you feel the same then you won't ever hang out with Magnus again." I had no clue what to say. Neither of us had ever said the "l" word to each other.

"Mark, let's deal with this later okay?" I said. I really don't want to deal with this right now. He stormed off and I walked to class. I walked in right when the bell rang. The only seat open was next to Magnus. He smiled at me and I smiled back. The rest of the day went by. I ended up sitting next to Magnus in all of my other classes. We didn't talk though. At the end of the day, I was walking out to my car when Magnus grabbed my arm.

"Hey would you like to get coffee with me tomorrow after school?" He asked.

I really had to think about my answer. What do I care about the most, my relationship or a new kid who just wants a friend.

"Yeah sure." Mark will be upset but I want to give Magnus a chance. He's pretty cool. Oh well, I'll deal with the drama tomorrow.


	3. First Fights

_Ugh! Stupid internet messing everything up. Let me know if this uploads wrong. Reviews help!_

"Hey Alec. How's my amazing boyfriend doing?" Mark asked. It was Tuesday. I wanted nothing more than for school to end. "I'm about as good as I can be when I'm at school." I answered.

"Well, I know what will make you feel better. How about we go out to dinner tonight? My treat." Mark sounded so excited. I guess I can't put off telling him about tonight.

"I already have plans tonight. I'm so sorry. You know I'd love to though."

"Come on Alec. We haven't got to go on a date since the beginning of summer. Whats so important that you can't spend time with me?" I really like Mark and I don't want to lose him. If I tell him the truth, he won't be happy.

"I..um.. have a family dinner tonight. My parents would be furious is I skipped." I hope he bought that.

"Oh, okay. Well maybe tomorrow then." He walked away. I couldn't tell if he bought it but he was upset. The warning bell rang so I went to class. Everything went normal until lunch. I sat by Magnus and chatted with him during class. Then at lunch, I walked over to the table where Mark and I usually sit. He's not there so I sit down and wait. Five minutes later, Mark still isn't there. I look around and see him talking to Sebastian Morgenstern. They have never talked before because they're complete opposites. Sebastian's mean and Mark's nice. They kept glancing over at me. I was starting to worry. What if Mark found out what I was really doing after school? Maybe he was plotting revenge with Sebastian. "What's wrong Alec? You look really worried." I jumped and looked across from me. Magnus was sitting there with a concerned expression.

"Oh nothing." I lied. He seemed to tell that I was lying. He glanced over at Mark and Sebastian.

"This doesn't look too good. I've never met Sebastian but from what I've heard, he's trouble."

"You've heard right." I sighed and continued to eat my food.

"Well, are we still on for coffee?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah of course. It will help get my mind off of this." He nodded. We sat in silence til the bell rang. Nothing really happened during the rest of school. After seventh period ended, I walked to my locker. I opened it up and put my things inside. When I shut it, I saw Mark standing there. I jumped, surprised. Mark smiled a cold smile. It kind of scared me.

"So, Alec, who are you seeing after school?" He was angry I could tell.

"No one I already told you." I needed to get out of here and find Magnus.

"That's not what I hear. I heard that you were going on a date with Magnus." Looks like Sebastian told him.

"Listen, it's not what it looks like. He just needs a friend. He knows we're dating and how much I like you. We're just hanging out. I don't see why it's such a huge deal!" I yelled. I don't usually get mad at him but he was being ridiculous.

"It's a huge deal because I love you! I've told you that. You never say it back though. I don't want anyone to take you away from me!" He yelled. I had no clue he felt that way.

"I'm sorry Mark. I don't know what I feel exaclty yet. I do know that I want to be with you." I have absolutely no idea how I feel.

"Okay. Whatever just go do what you want." He stormed away. I ran out to my car and found Magnus waiting. He looked up from his phone and smiled at me.

"What took you so long? I was about to organize a search party." He joked. I laughed. It felt good to laugh after the argument that I just had.

"Woah Alec. Since when did you become the Joker?"

"Very funny, I just needed a laugh. I was arguing with Mark."

"Oh, I'm sorry." He looked sad.

"Don't be. He's just not acting like himself."

I started the car once we were both buckled and drove out of the parking lot.

"So, you okay with Starbucks?" I asked.

"Yes! I love Starbucks." I turned and headed onto 6th Street.

"We're just going to make a quick stop at my house so I can get my wallet. It'll be real quick." We reached my house and I parked the car by the road. Magnus and I got out and walked into my house.

"Well, look who it is. Who's this Alec?" Izzy was sitting on the sofa like she knew we were coming.

"This is Magnus, a friend from school. Magnus, this is my sister Isabelle." They both said hello.

"I'll be back down in a second." I ran upstairs to my room. I opened the door, grabbed my wallet and ran downstairs. I didn't want to give Izzy much time to interrogate Magnus.

"Okay Magnus, let's go!" I walked to the door, Magnus following and got into the car.

"Your sister is nice. Your house is really pretty too." He complimented.

"Thanks. You ready for coffee?"

"Always." He replied. With that, we continued to drive to Starbucks.


	4. The Unoffical Date

**_Hey Guys! So like I have no good excuse as to why it's been over a year since I've updated. I honestly forgot about this. Anywho, I'm going to make a plan to finish this and maybe start new stories, including a one shot for my other one. I'll try to get an outline for this so let's get on with this._**

Alec POV

We pulled into the parking lot after an uneventful drive, and went inside to get coffee. As we got up to the register Magnus ordered a venti iced caramel macchiato. I ordered a black coffee with a spoonful of sugar.  
"Oh Alexander, I should have expected that you would order that," Magnus began, "How can you come to Starbucks and get something that plain?"  
I looked at him and shrugged.  
"I'm not into the sugary stuff in most of their drinks. I just want coffee," I explained. We sat at the table to wait on our respective drinks. Once we got them we started to talk.

"So, tell me about yourself," Magnus said.  
"I..well..um there's not much to say. I'm the oldest of four kids and my parents are workaholics. I pretty much take care of my siblings. That's all there really is to me, I guess," I explained. I had virtually no life. Mark was my only friend until Magnus. No one else at school bothered to talk to me.

"While that is very interesting, I don't believe that that's all there is. Tell me something like, your favorite show."  
"I really like Supernatural. Sam's my favorite character. I relate to him sometimes. My brother, Jace, reminds me of Dean. I really love how the show has lasted so long and it is still interesting. Most shows would have run out of ideas but-" I cut off. I've been ranting for a while and a voice is telling me I'm boring him. The voice, it's not my own but it sounds very familiar.

"Why'd you stop?" Magnus asked, looking concerned.  
"I'm sorry I was probably boring you. Why don't you tell me about yourself now,"  
I apologized quickly. Magnus started to tell me about his life, how he was an orphan and moved here by himself. I felt bad for him, he's had a rough life but somehow he is still upbeat and happy.

"Well, we've gotten to know each other a little better so let's go. You wanna go home or to the park?" Magnus asked.  
I was having fun with him so I said we could go to the park.

We were talking about some of our favorite things when my phone started to ring.  
"Excuse me. I should answer this," I told Magnus. I walked over to a bench and answered.

"Hello?" I asked.  
"You lied to me Alec. You better come over to my house right now or it will be the biggest mistake you've ever made."  
The line went dead. I sat there horrified and realizing, that was the voice i heard earlier. I should have known. Mark found out and was mad. I'm screwed.


	5. Trouble in Paradise

_Wow! I am really good at procrastinating! Kudos to those who have stuck with this story. I have a plan for this story I just need to stick with it. Also, if you have suggestions for websites I can use to edit that would be great.  
_

"Hello?" I asked.  
"You lied to me Alec. You better come over to my house right now or it will be the biggest mistake you've ever made."  
The line went dead. I sat there horrified and realizing, that was the voice i heard earlier. I should have known. Mark found out and was mad. I'm screwed.

I got up from the bench and ran. I heard Magnus yelling my name, but I didn't listen. I ran three blocks to get to Mark's. I knew how to get there as well as I knew the way to my apartment.

I made it there in record time. I was struggling to breathe once I reached the door. I took a second to prepare myself and catch my breath at the door. Just as I reached to knock, the door opened to reveal Mark. His smile made me sick, I knew something bad would happen.

"Ah, Alec, so glad you could make it. Please, come in!" Mark pulled me inside rather harshly, by my wrist.

"I was informed by a little bird that you were on a date with Bane. Is this true?" Mark stared at me intensely, with a death grip on my wrist. I couldn't find my voice so just nodded. Mark let go of my wrist, only to pin both of them to the wall. I'm trapped.

"Listen here Alec, I still love you. If you love me, you'll do exactly as I say. Understand?" I nodded, too scared to do anything else. Raziel, I wish I could do something.

"Good. You stay away from Bane at school okay? Don't talk to him. In class ignore him, if he tries to talk, you'd better keep your mouth shut. Am I clear?" I nodded again. He wasn't satisfied.

"I said, am I clear?!" He yelled.

"Yes," I managed to say, my voice cracking.

"You're free to go. Remember, talk to Bane and I'll make your life a living hell." He released my wrists and slapped me across the face. I bit back my tears and raced out of the apartment.

I walked home, still weak after the previous events. I was raining, but I didn't care. I let the cold drops fall over me until I was numb. Everything was dark and gloomy.

'How accurate,' I thought. I started thinking about what I've gotten myself into. I loved Mark, but I also liked Magnus a lot. I've only him for a short time yet he probably knows me better than Mark.

I finally reached my house after what felt like eternity. All the light were out, that meant everyone is asleep.

I snuck into the house and made it to my room. I shed my clothes and put on some sweats and a dry shirt. I noticed my phone buzzing and picked it up. Magnus was texting me. I shut my phone down and went to sleep. School was going to be awful tomorrow.

~next morning~

Beep, Beep, Beep.

Ugh, it's morning. Time for school. I grab my phone, turn it on, and read Magnus' messages. He's really worried. I type in a response saying I'm fine when I remember, I can't talk to him. I delete my response and set my phone down. I grab some random clothes and comb my finger through my hair. I skip breakfast and am ready in record time. I decide to leave without Izzy and Jace, they can drive themselves. I grab my keys and head to my car. The engine rumbles to life and I pull out of the driveway. I make it to school with fifteen minutes to spare. I may or may not have stopped and got coffee on the way.

I grab my bag and head to my locker. I see someone waiting there, I freeze when I see who it is.

"Hey Alec! Are you okay? You never responded to my messages," Magnus smiled at me and I almost responded. Then I heard Mark's voice in my head saying not to. I kept my head down and opened my locker. I shoved my stuff inside, grabbed what I needed and hurried away. I caught a brief look of hurt on Magnus' face as I passed. I hate hurting him, but I love Mark.

The day continued like this, me ignoring all of Magnus' attempts at conversation and him being hurt. This was going to kill me in the end.

~1 week later~

"Yeah he has been acting weird this past week," I wonder who Izzy was talking to?

"He won't even talk to me. He looks miserable but I have no clue why." By the Angel! Magnus was at my house! I froze and kept listening.

"He hasn't been eating much lately. He barely ever leaves his room too," Izzy sounds so concerned.

"He started acting this way after we had a kind of date. Maybe I did something to offend him." I peered around the corner at Magnus. He looked almost as bad as I did. He had dark circles under his eyes and almost no makeup on. After seeing this I couldn't take it anymore. Screw Mark! Magnus is more important than him.

"Magnus, I swear I have an explanation for all of this. It's not your fault in any way." I stepped around the corner and into the living room. Magnus immediately brightened and smiled at me. I smiled for the first time since I last spoke to him.

"Alexander, I'm glad you're okay. I was so worried. I thought I did something wrong," Magnus run up to me and gave me a huge hug. I'm not normally a hugger, but this felt amazing.

I realized something at this moment, I don't love Mark, I love Magnus.


End file.
